Lights out
by vampiremoon22
Summary: Songfic- What happens when Bella cheats on Edward with Jacob?  Not one of my better summaries...  M for violence, use of gun.  One-shot.


**This is a songfic. A oneshot. Maybe not the best, but please review anyhow.**

**I don't own Twilight or the song, which is The night the lights went out in Georgia sung by Reba Mcentire. I copied the lyrics from .com/r/reba+mcentire/the+night+the+lights+went+out+in+georgia_**

**Also, some Twilight characters may be out of character. I think that's all. :) Enjoy!**

**One more thing. I've never really made the characters too "out of character". Usually they're just as they are in the book, so let me know what you think of that, ok? Thanks.**

**-Vampiremoon22**

APOV:

I entered Bella's house through the back door and walked into the kitchen without even was gone. I'd just seen his patrol car leave. I ran quickly up the stairs where Bella was.

"Alice!" She nearly screamed in shock. "I-I wasn't expecting you!"

"I know." I flashed her a smile and sat down on the edge of her bed. Get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere today."

"Where?" She asked curiously as she looked through her closet.

"It's a surprise." I said. "Now hurry up!" I stifled a groan as she pulled out an old pair of jeans and a fuzzy purple sweater. "Let's go!" I pulled her out of the room and down the stairs as soon as she was dressed.

The ride was mostly silent. I had time to recall the day's earlier events.

FLASHBACK

_**He was on his way home from candletop  
>Been two weeks gone and he thought he'd stop<br>At webs and have him a drink for he went home to her  
>Andy Wo-lo said hello<br>He said hi what's a doing  
>Wo said sit down I got some bad news that's gonna hurt<br>Said Im your best friend and you know that's right  
>But your young bride aint home tonight<br>Since you been gone she's been seeing that amos boy seth  
>He got mad and he saw red<br>Andy said boy don't you lose your head  
>Cause to tell you the truth Ive been with her myself<strong>_

"I smelled werewolf stench on her, Alice!" Edward screamed at me. "I know what she's been doing!"

"Edward, I know." I admitted. "I had a vision."

"You had a vision and you didn't tell me!"

"Calm down! I'll take care of it."

"Good! I'm gonna kill me a werewolf!" Edward started to leave Carlisle's office where we'd gone to talk, but was stopped by Emmett and Carlisle.

"We can't break the treaty Edward." Carlisle told him calmly.

"Do you want to send a bunch of angry mutts after us all?" Emmett exclaimed. "Cool it."

I slipped out of the room, no one suspecting.

_**That's the night the lights went out in georgia  
>That's the night that they hung an innocent man<br>Don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer  
>Cause the judge in the towns got bloodstains on his hand<strong>_

END FLASHBACK

I stopped the car near a forest and got out. "Come on Bella, we haven't got all day!"

"What are we doing here?" She asked as we walked through the trees.

"You'll find out." I smiled, knowing she had no idea of what I was about to do.

We arrived at a large clearing in the trees and I stopped. "This should be a good spot." I said calmly, looking around.

"A good spot for what, a picnic?" She asked.

"No. I know."

"What?" She asked innocently. "I haven't-"

"I KNOW BELLA!"

Just then, I had a vision. Edward entering Bella's room, looking for her. I would have to work fast.

I drew my pistol and she gasped. "Alice, are you... Are you going to kill me?"

I said nothing.

"Alice?" She asked again. She was scared now, I could smell her fear. "Please!" She was crying now, begging me to spare her life.

"Nobody fucks with the Cullens!" I shouted and squeezed the trigger on what should have been my best friend.

I didn't bother to bury the body. By the time Edward found it, I would be long gone.

* * *

><p>APOV:<p>

_**Andy got scared and left the bar  
>Walking on home cause he didn't live far you see<br>Andy didn't have many friends and he just lost him one  
>Brother thought his wife mustve left town<br>So he went home and finally found the only thing  
>Daddy had left him and that was a gun<br>He went off to Andy's house  
>Slipping through the back woods quiet as a mouse<br>Came upon some tracks too small for Andy to make  
>He looked through the screen at the back porch door<br>He saw andy lying on the floor  
>In a puddle of blood and he started to shake<strong>_

When I got back to town, I called Jacob. I told him something was wrong with Bella and that she had asked me to call him.

When he arrived, I didn't bother explaining to him that I knew the situation. I fired one bullet directly into his head. It was silver, to be on the safe side. Edward should find him easily, I'd left him on Charlie's lawn.

I left and traveled to Europe. I went to a small city. It would maybe be years before anyone found me...

* * *

><p>EPOV:<p>

I went to her house first. I could talk to her. Jasper had gone with me to keep me calm. If being with HIM made her happy, I would be forced to step aside and love her from afar.

Jasper pulled into her driveway, but I could sense that something wasn't right. I smelled werewolf. I could feel Jasper's stange power trying to work on me, but it had little effect now.

I jumped out of the car as it rolled to a stop. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help wondering why wolf-boy was here and his vehicle wasn't. No time for that now. I had to-

Edward, don't just go barging in there- OH MY GOD!"

I'd seen it too of course, the body of Jacob Black, sprawled on the front steps of the Swan home. "Bella?" I called nervously. "Bella!" I ran inside and up the stairs. "Bella!" I was frantic now, where was she? I burst through the door to her room at top speed. "BELLA!" I screamed.

"Ed, she's not here man." Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

I whirled around to face him. "Find her!" I demanded before taking off like a shot out her bedroom window.

* * *

><p>CPOV:<p>

Emmett leaned over the body we'd found in the woods. "It's her all right."

"Oh dear, who could have done something so terrible?" Esme wondered.

"We have to tell him." I said sadly. He won't stop unless..."

"I think we just did." Jasper whispered.

I looked up to see him walking slowly toward us. "Edward, I..." He lifted a hand to quiet me, and continued on to the body.

"Bella?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Bella." He sank to his knees in the soft grass beside her.

"Come on. We should give him a minute alone." I said, walking away.

EPOV:

_**The Georgia patrol was making their rounds  
>So he fired a shot just to flag em down<br>And a big bellied sheriff grabbed his gun and said  
>Why'd you do it? <strong>_

"Bella." I whispered. She was gone. My beloved Bella. A single tear fell from my eyes and landed on her once warm chest. Once warm, now as ice cold as my own.

I lifted her carefully and held her in my arms one last time. "I still love you Bella." My tears came freely now as I sat her down carefully on the soft grass once more.

I left and called the only people I knew that could help me. The Volturi. I told them that I'd lost control and murdered Bella myself. It was the only way they would kill me. I couldn't live without Bella. The others knew nothing of this. I couldn't tell them. They would reveal the truth.

* * *

><p>APOV:<p>

I'd made it to China by the time I learned of Edward's plan. My vision was clear. Edward had involved the Volturi. I couldn't let him take the blame. I'd have to go back and confess.

By the time I'd made it back to Forks, the Volturi had already arrived. I would have to be quick if I wanted to save my brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The judge said guilty in a make believe trial<br>Slapped the sherrif on the back with a smile and said  
>Suppers waiting at home and I got to get to it<strong>_

EPOV:

"So." Aro said, looking at me. "Why? Why would you kill her? We ordered you to change her."

"She was having an affair with a werewolf." I told him.

"I see." Aro motioned to one of his guards. "Prepare the fire."

_**That's the night the lights went out in georgia  
>That's the night that they hung an innocent man<br>Don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer  
>Cause the judge in the towns got bloodstains on his hand<strong>_

* * *

><p>APOV:<p>

'Hurry up Alice!' I screamed at myself. 'God, you're slow! You're gonna miss the whole-' I stopped suddenly, car tires screeching. I saw the remains of a huge bonfire. A sure sign the Volturi had come and left. That was it. Edward was gone.

_**They hung my brother before I could say  
>The tracks he saw while on his way<br>To andys house and back that night were mine  
>And his cheatin wife had never left town<br>And that's one body that'll be found  
>You see little sister don't miss when she aims her gun<strong>_

I never told anyone. I supposed in a way they all knew. But I still feel bad about shooting Bella. Kinda. At least I'll never have to see that awful purple sweater again.

_**That's the night the lights went out in georgia  
>That's the night that they hung an innocent man<br>Don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer  
>Cause the judge in the towns got bloodstains on his hand<strong>_

_**That's the night the lights went out in georgia  
>That's the night that they hung an innocent man<br>Don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer  
>Cause the judge in the towns got bloodstains on his hand<strong>_


End file.
